Melt
by blader-chick13
Summary: SasuNaru, OneShot. Going for your dreams never ends in tragedy, even if you've worried it away. Contains mild language. Sasuke x Naruto


**A SasuNaru one-shot. Tried my best to keep them in character; but given the situation they've been place in, it was difficult. This story contains fluff and mild language. Reviews will be welcome, rant and raves as well as critism.**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki belong to their creator, **_Masashi Kishimoto_**, from the manga/anime **_Naruto_**. Lyrics by** _The Used_ _I Caught Fire_

Sasuke shifted nervously in his seat, his elbows digging painfully into his legs.

He propped his head up with his fists, scanning the room. It was just his little section of the apartment that held the bed. More like a matress on the floor. He didn't exactly have a couch in an apartment meant for one. The small table that laid before it was set up for a feast for two. A huge pot full of the closest food he could manage. Simple enough to make and a pleasure to enjoy. Noodles. Two empty bowls were stacked next to it, glimmering silver spoons awaiting restlessly to be used.

The silence was killing him. Manuvering around the table as to not bump it, Sasuke reached over and clicked on the radio. The gentil melody that flowed through the speakers gave him relief for nothing more then a moment.

Finally mustering up enough impaitence to crack through his stubborn barrier, Sasuke had managed to ask Naruto to join him for supper tonight. He let out a low groan. He knew exactly why he was covering up the truth in his head. He had flat out asked Naruto on a date, but telling himself a different reason brought down his new level of nervous. Why had he let that piece of information slip? As a ninja, he should have been able to keep that hidden for a very long time; or even forever.

Pulling his hands away from his face, Uchiha examined them. They were shaking. But not out of excitement.

Since this dream was now a dead reality waiting to come true at the stroke of 9, Sasuke found his joy had diminished. He'd thought of every possible thing he could say. How he could use his charm. His wits and clever concious. Now every actions and phrase had died in his throat. Naruto wasn't even here and Sasuke couldn't think of what to say.

What had he done?

He could run and tell him not to come. Or maybe get somebody else like Kakashi, Iruka or even Sakura to tell Naruto for him. He lowered his head. No, he couldn't do that now. When Naruto was first faced with the question, he was inches away from declining. Sasuke had to practically beg him to accept. Within personality limits, of course. If he informed Uzumaki, that'd be exactly like admitting defeat to a really bad situation. How much more awkward would it be?

He shock his head and lifted it to gaze again at the steaming meal. No. He'd waited a while for this. Even if he was going to start regretting it once Naruto got here, he wasn't going to decline this wish. Not now.

Ears perked up as footsteps began to drown out the music. Or maybe it was just Sasuke's current state that was causing the amplified reaction. He clenched his pants and closed his eyes. Leaning all his weight and force into his knees, the boy waited for the knock.

The footsteps were now a moment away. Sasuke caught his breathing. Was it possible to be this nervous?

Right in front of the door now ...

Then nothing.

Sasuke peeled open his eyes after realizing that a minute later, no one had knocked. Or anything. Was it even Naruto? Uchiha didn't even want to open the door to find out. Maybe he'd just go away.

He listened. The footsteps retreated a few steps, then came back. This routine continued for a while with longer pauses and further distances.

What on earth ...

Sasuke patted his feet against the floor to test his capability to stand at the moment. He'd held his breath too long and now he was light-headed. He swallowed and struggled toward the door. Feeling next to helpless, Sasuke pressed a pale ear to the door. If it was Naruto, he'd probably make some other noise, wouldn't he?

The dark haired boy's stomach flipped. No noise, just foosteps. Sasuke wished at the moment that he had some form of a peeping hole in his door, so he could confirm it was Naruto without actually opening the door. He couldn't be this jittery once he was inside. He'd look like a fool.

His fingers clasped the door handle and turned it painfully slow. He closed his eyes a moment as he moved in front of the door. Taking in a deep breath, he pulled the door open just a crack.

A mess of blond hair bobbed in and out of vision. So it was Naruto and he hadn't noticed the crack in the door yet. Reason for the footsteps? Naruto was pacing. He had a fustrated expression set into his features. He kept flailing his arms about, then he'd walk away. He'd turn around, motioning his hands down as he came back. It was like ... he was stuck between leaving and staying. So, was Naruto-

Uchiha didn't realize he'd pushed the door open more, earning a creak from it as the door handle slipped from his grip. Sasuke knew this would happen; the blond had spotted him and he was now regretting this.

Heat brimmed his nose faintly as he could only stare. _Say something, dammit!_

"Uhh, hey Sasuke." Naruto spoke. His voice was low and sounded ready to collapse at any moment.

He couldn't do this. He went to close the door and stopped himself. He was completly out of his mind now. To think that the Uchiha heir was this nervous over a date. He'd faced life and death situations and now he couldn't even face Naruto with straight thoughts. He closed his eyes again and took in a deep breath.

"Hey. Come in. S-supper's ready." Sasuke cursed himself internally for stuttering. He sounded so stupid. God, how he wished he could push Naruto out and tell him to come back later. To forget everything that jsut happened so he could start over.

He leaned against the door. He realized as Naruto paused before entering that he hadn't left much room for entry. But he couldn't get his feet to move. Uzumaki, however, managed through carefully. Sasuke glanced out into the empty hallway. Could he just disappear right now?

"Wow, you sure made a lot, Sasuke."

Naruto's voice gave away reality and he came back into the room. Oozing in like it was a trap and he was being causious. He leaned against the door and flinched as it clicked shut.

The blond had already sat down on Sasuke's bed, waiting paitently. Which was odd considering it was Naruto. After examining the meal enough to figure it edible, he glance up at Sasuke. His eyes looked so different, Sasuke had to make up an excuse not to look in them.

"You want something to drink? I got milk and water." He practically floated toward the fridge.

"Milk is fine."

As Sasuke clanked around for drinks, he was greatful the radio was still playing. The silence would have been too much to take. It wasn't a soft song, rather upbeat so it lessened the tension on Sasuke.

The cup _toked_ as he set his down on the table. He handed the other to Naruto, who took it as if scared to shatter it. "Thanks."

"Careful not to spill it. I don't feel much like cleaning up anything tonight." He took his seat next to Naruto, feeling the bed shift under him. He reached over and plucked up a bowl. He grasped the spoon and began to fill it.

"I'm guessing you want a full bowl, right?"

Naruto gave a small smile. It looked like he wanted it to be bigger but couldn't bring himself to do so. "Not only that but you did make a lot. It's a good thing I'm helping you eat it. I doubt you could finish this off." He hovered his hands around the pot.

It was most likely true. "I could probably do it if I was really hungry. Besides, I don't think your stomach could manage this much either."

Naruto patted the thing in question. "You'd be surprised how much we can handle."

"You refer to your stomach as a third person?" Sasuke passed him the bowl with a quirked expression.

The blond took the bowl and spoon, dipping it inside the mixture of noodles. Naruto poked his tongue out past his lips and made a 'shut-up' form of sound. However, he closed his eyes as he began to slirp up the pasta nosily. Watching him a moment, Sasuke was certain he'd chock any second by the speed and amount being shoved down his throat.

Sasuke filled his own bowl slowly. The tension was definatly there now that they weren't talking. It had lessened, that he was greatful for. The radio still playing away tunes that soothed the soul and relaxed the mind. Just as he finished filling his own bowl, Naruto shoved his own under his nose. Uchiha blinked a few times before sweatdropping and filling it once more.

'_I see the situation hasn't ruined his appetite_.'

It took a while but they finally managed to empty the pot. Sasuke guessed his nerves had probably enabled him to eat so much and Naruto ... well we were too sure about him. He seemed satisfied, however and thats what calmed the Uchiha heir. He was almost ... comfortable now. Still edgy but comfortable.

"That was actually good, Sasuke. You make a not bad chef."

Sasuke gave him a half-hearted glare. "What do you mean _actually_ good?" He leaned over and wrapped his arm around his neck, jerking forward. Naruto gave a cry from the sudden headlock. "I slaved over the stove to make you that and all you can say is that I'm not a bad chef?"

Naruto attempted to push away from the hold, giving little grunts of fustration. "That was a compliment!"

Now, even something as common as teasing was hard for Sasuke to do. It took a good portion of his inner strengh to not release him. He shoved his knuckles into Naruto's skull and gave the blond a hard noogie.

"Ahh! Knock it off!" He gave a shout of surprise.

So Uchiha couldn't muster up anything utterly romantic or use any of the charm he'd thought up. Instead, he went back to old tatics. Just teasing the blond and causing him pain; to be perfectly blunt. It seemed the best to fool around like this. Just like old friends.

Somewhere in Sasuke's thought, Naruto managed to pull away. Instead of tackling, like Sasuke thought he'd do, Uzumaki threw his open palm forward and caught Sasuke in the side of the head, pushing him sideways harshly. Being that the dark haired boy was near the end of the bed, he fell off just as rough.

Sasuke stood up, standing perfectly straight with his fist raised and trembling. "Nar-"

"You know, for a date host, you really suck."

He paused and looked up, his fist still raised but no longer shaking. Naruto was grinning, his eyes closed and leaning back on his hands. His cheeks were blotched with a pink that made even Sasuke stare. Oogle, he did not. Nope, Sasuke was man enough to pull away from that situation. He'd actually prepared hismelf for something like this.

He looked away, crossed his arms and gave a stubborn expression. his own cheeks itched carefully in the pink color.

"Shut up. It's my first one."

"I thought the _great_ Uchiha Sasuke would have at least had a couple before hand."

So the 'great' comment actually boosted his ego. However, it played on his paitence at the _way_ Naruto had used it. What was he making fun of him for? Sasuke knew damn well he'd never had a date before neither!

"You try proclaiming one and see how great of a host you are!"

"It can't be that hard. Your just whining."

"Whos the one telling me I suck at what I'm doing?"

Wow. So it really was true that the two could argue about anything. And given the situation; it was just awkward.

Naruto perked up instantly. He glanced at the radio a moment before nodding. "Since I doubt you have any other ideas for what to do next, I have one."

Sasuke practically froze when Naruto extended his hand. "I actually know this song."

So what did that have to do wi-

... Oh god.

Was Naruto asking him to-?

"Oh, heck no!" Sasuke took a step backward.

Naruto sneered at him. "Come on, Sasuke. No ones going to see you."

"You will; thats reason enough. Do it yourself. I don't slow dance."

"And you call this a date?"

Why did Naruto's taunting always have to get to him? It worked everytime! He must have known somehow that Sasuke'd been musing about this date for a long time. Practically obsessing over it. Or was he really just that obvious?

"Fine but I lead."

Naruto snickered. "If it makes you feel superior."

The blond curled around the table and stood alone in the empty space before it. Sasuke flinched forward, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. Dance and Naruto did not go well together. Nor was it something he expected Uzumaki to come up with. He'd been practically broken eariler over a headlock and now he was going to dance. Slow dance. Which meant they had to touch. Be close.

Sasuke had offically agreed that he was obsessing.

He looked up finally and flinched back. He wanted _some_thing like this and it was great that it was happening, but now he didn't think he could do it.

It was now as he looked away from Naruto that he noticed his fist was still up. He spread his fingers and wiggled them. He was stalling and it was obvious.

Uchiha gave a shocked look at his fingers as he saw some tanned ones entertwining. He went to move back and found himself to be looking forward. Naruto was giving him a small smile. One that was both adorable and mocking at the same time. Practically innocent. His cheeks grew a bit pinker as _his_ breath became audioable. Though Sasuke was certain you could have heard his own ages ago. His face lit up when Naruto locked his fingers and placed his hand on Uchiha's shoulder.

A loud swallow and Sasuke couldn't manage to move. Finally, he had to force his trembling fingers to reach over and rest limply on Naruto's hip bone. He swallowed again and just stared at his fingers, expecting them to be pushed away soon.

_Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
Why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love_

The song was caught in the middle. The melody was catchy and flowing. Despite the dance positions they'd chosen, Naruto had to literally kick Sasuke in the shin to get him to move. The movements were jerky at first. The dark haired boys mind was still rushing through many ideas and words. Despite them, he began to find that the music was intoxicating him.

He couldn't take his eyes away from the others.

This simple action caused him to trip and stumble like a fool. Having to catch himself and apologize. But Naruto never said a word. Never complained. Didn't mock or sneer. Just stared back with the small smiling expression.

Sasuke did slowly what the words expressed.

_I'm melting  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me_

He wondered if this made Naruto happy. For one of the first times, he pondered what was on Naruto's mind. What he was thinking and feeling.

Despite his smile, Sasuke knew he could just being putting on the face for his sake. Naruto was good for not showing certain emotions he really felt.

He cast his dark eyes over to their encircled fingers. They were locked, resting at a comfortable 90 degree angle. Sasuke felt stupid for thinking mathematically at a time like this. But they looked almost beautiful together. Pale and tanned, entertwined and embraced. Gentilly placed together without hidden intentions.

He gave a smile, continuing to watch them as his feet finally began to meet the swaying beat of the song.

His attention was grasped however when he felt Naruto shift. Glancing across himself to see, he gave a stuttering gasp. His cheek lit up again and he took a moment to calm his breathing all together. As Naruto shifted his hand to Sasuke's lower arm, the boy in question laid his blond head down against the boney shoulder. It was awkward, being around the same height but they made it work. Naruto turned his head to look at the clasped fingers as well, brushing his nose unintentionally over Sasuke's neck.

The poor boy nearly grew frozen again but managed to hold onto his current posture. He relaxed again, looking over at the fingers again. They watched as if their hands had become the reflection of their eyes.

Gentil; but melted.

_In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes  
In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes_

**End**

**Review, please!**


End file.
